Clarity
Clarity by Zedd ''featuring Foxes'' is featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by The Hoosierdaddies, with Frida singing lead. The second group to perform at Regionals is The Hoosierdaddies, joining the stage after The Waffletoots. They begin their setlist with Clarity, sung by their lead vocalist, Frida. At first she enters the stage, singing lead and only with six boys of the group. During the bridge of the song, the stage becomes dark as flashes of light flash across the stage. The rest of The Hoosierdaddies join the stage, dancing and assisting with back-up, one of the dancers performing an impressive dance solo. The song ends as the stage goes dark again. The Hoosierdaddies then move on to perform their second song in their setlist, Wings. Lyrics Frida: High dive into frozen waves Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash, 'Cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks till it breaks your glass, And I drown in you again Frida with The Hoosierdaddies vocalizing: 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida with The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? The Hoosierdaddies: Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey! Hey! Frida with The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh) The Hoosierdaddies: Ah, ah, ah-ah, aaaaaaaah! Frida: Walk on through a red parade, And refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground And makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave, ‘Cause we both know what we choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep And I'll fall right back to you Frida with The Hoosierdaddies vocalizing: 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida with The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Frida: Why are you my clarity? Frida with The Hoosierdaddies vocalizing: Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh!) Hey! Hey! Frida with The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) Trivia *On the description of the performance uploaded to GleeOnFox, it calls the group "Who's Your Daddies" rather than "The Hoosierdaddies." Source *Jessica Sanchez performed an acoustic version of ''Clarity ''with Zedd, the original composer of the song. Source Errors *At 1:18, you can see the Hoosierdaddies standing to the left of the stage and then at 1:21 they are spread out all over the stage. *At 1:20, the girl who is dancing has her back to the audience without having turned around. Then a second later, in the next shot, she is facing the audience again. *Then, the same girl, who is dancing at 1:16-1:25, is somehow on the second platform beside Frida. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m53s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m37s1.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m35s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m30s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m28s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m19s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h59m17s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m22s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h58m19s248.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Frida Romero Category:Songs sung by The Hoosierdaddies Category:Songs sung at Regionals